The Younger Days
by IHeartSpock
Summary: 09verse. Kirk&Spock growing up, different planets & situations but much the same. Kirk in a broken home from the broken timeline, spock deals with his halfblood status. should be to original storyline...for now. REVIEWS. ps 1st ST fic...2nd fic altogetha
1. Chapter 1

Imma trying with all my might to make this true to the 09 storyline and bridge the gaps of how the boys grew up, and create crossovers of 09 and TOS. A little bit of mixin with TOS never hurt anybody. Writing in Spock is SO difficult. If you find any inconsistencies, let me know. I looked everywhere and came to the conclusion that George Sam Kirk, Jim's brother, is indeed an older brother, born 9-7-2229 and Jim on 3-22-2233. And jim is like the only one who calls him Sam.

Ps…I suck at spelling and spell check does not check everything, so I apologize in advance ^^

READ & REVIEW PLZ….. shall I continue?

ONTO THE FIC

Young Jim Kirk stared at his classmates, currently the enemy in his eyes. Blood ran from his nose and mouth, one eye darkening by the second, but the others looked just as bad, if not worse. He wiped his bloody face with his sleeve, glaring at the others with an air of arrogance that his stepfather so despises with the Kirk boys, his eyes aflame with the heat of the moment.

The oldest of the boys, and the biggest, Big Mike, took a step around the back, trying to hide his movements so the groups can take the advantage again, his movement does not go unnoticed. Mutters from the group tell him how his actions won't go unnoticed and the "world-less boy" ought not be allowed to attend the school with _real _earthlings.

Jim knew that the other boys taunted him simply for the sport of it. He was one of the smallest, one of the smartest and he put up one hell of a fight when one-on-one. What they didn't expect was he could hold his own within the group as well.

The boys rushed him again, Big Mike bringing up his "surprise" attack from the back. Jim timed it, dodging one blow and trading placed where Big Mike clobbered the other boy instead. He swung around slamming his fist into somebodies face, a nose popped and a string of blood connected the nose with Jim's hand for just a little too long. Jim was grabbed from the back by one boy just barely taller than him, good thing, he thought as he slammed his head back to the boy's face, earning Jim's freedom in a flurry of curses. He, and Big Mike, seemed to have incapacitated two, but there was still three, not to mention Big Mike was not really on Jim's side.

Jim jumped and kicked the chest of an older boy with dark hair, right in the chest, knocking the wind out of the boy, but losing his ground by landing on his own back. Big Mike grabbed his feet as the last little(er) boy jumped up and began pounding on his face. Jim, without the use of his legs, was beginning to feel trapped when out of nowhere the pounderer, also known as Stu, was tackled by a flash of black and green, with the ability to sit up Jim pounded his way to Big Mink taken aback by the sudden appearance of Jim's savior and the current pounding on his face, Big Mike loses grip on Jim's legs, Jim gaining freedom slams his foot into the side of Big Mike's head, finally incapacitating the large boy.

In his momentary victory Jim looks over to see his savior; his brother, Sam, was no longer on the upper hand in the battle, but instead was lying unconscious on the ground with Stu kicking him in the midriff, before Stu can finish spitting in disgust on Sam, Jim is on his back, trapping him in a headlock, he flips Stu on his back and lays on top of him, laying fist after fist upon Stu's face, until finally, the last of his advisories falls unconscious.

Jim rises to his feet and hobbles to his brother, "Sam…SAM…Wake up!" Jim tries to rouse his brother from his slumber. Having no success he grabs his brother's arm and heaves him onto his shoulders and beings the long trek home, sure to find hell awaiting him there as well.

When he slams up against the door, between his injuries from the fight and the lack of energy of carrying his brother home, drained. With heavy stepping on the other side of the door and the door flying open their stepfather appears in his usual stupor: shaggy, unshaven and a beer in his hand.

"Fighting again? Damn you boys," Jim looks at his brother as he begins to stir, "If you were MY sons you'd mind your damn manners!" He downed his beer and threw the can at the Kirk Boys, the droplets awakening Sam in a dazed haze, "Or maybe I'll just have to beat some damned obedience into you myself!"

With that, he grabbed Jim by his shirt and brought his fist back, ready to have at, Jim being near to the end of his ropes bit the hand that was so close to his own face, causing his release, a chance to grab Sam's arm, and retreat into the drying cornfield. His stepfather yelled at them in the background, "And don't neither of you Kirk Boys come back, you hear, you're no welcome hear no more!"

Jim, not for the first time, felt glad to escape from the hell he was in and learning about the heaven technology has opened up to us.


	2. Chapter 2

Spock walks along the narrow path on the long journey home from school, trying to gain control back over his conflicted emotions. He had lost control today after his tormenters 35th attempt to gain and emotional response. When the other boys shoved him, trying to get a human response, he was taken aback, but the shove was NOT what motivated the anger.

He tried to think back, logically upon what had transpired, which remark was what upset him so to react upon his emotions? He recalled only two other statements, first they had called his father a traitor, this may have been the statement for how, logically was his father, a traitor when the vary act of him marrying her showed his purpose to uphold the divine IDIC, Spock's very existence of infinite diversity in infinite combination, it seemed that the Vulcan boy had a mistake in their logic, or is it was as they said simply an experiment to illicit and emotional response.

The second remark was an attack on his mother. "That human whore" the words ran through his mind again, at this, he clenched his fists. After a few more paces he stopped and looked at his hands, balled up in fists and ready to fight.

"Fascinating," Spock pondered for a few moments before he heard the footsteps behind him, coming up over the last incline he saw again his Vulcan tormenters. He picked up the pace to his home Spock always had a choice to have a ride home or to walk; most often he walked, to reflect on the days past events and grab hold of some understanding of illogical thought that may have presented themselves in the endless _experimenting _of his Vulcan classmates. Today, he wished he had taken the ride.

Illogical, he thought as he began to jog as the boys began to catch up.

Being half Vulcan did have its advantages, his human half did not slow him down on the long trek to his house. When he arrived and quickly shut the door behind him, he panted for just a moment of two, hands on his knew, bent double trying to gain more oxygen in the oxygen-poor atmosphere of Vulcan. Only when he noticed, with his Vulcan ears, a quick intake of breath and a hand clasping to a mouth did he realize he was not alone.

He stood up straight, a little too fast to remain unnoticed, and turned towards the human on the other side of the room.

"Good evening, Mother, did your lessons go well today?" Spock rarely made small talk, for it was illogical. Amanda blinked her eyes a few times before answering Spock, trying with all her might to hold back her own emotions, if only for the sake of Spock.

"Well, Spock, lest you count Bal-tair's sudden allergen to books not inconvenient." Amanda tried to cheer her son up. Spock, at least, was distracted, if only for a moment. He knew the Andorian his mother Spock of, on several occasions he had studied a few of the terren ideas his mother resented with Bal-tair, but he had no inclination at the boy having a health condition.

"Bal-tair has never had a problem with your books before, mother, perhaps, something has ailed him." His mother smiled, he did not understand.

"I believe, my son, that he was not enjoying his lecture today, so took up to sneezing so, where as I finally sent him home. He can be rather devious at times." She smiled again, thinking, as she had many times before, that if Spock could have been raised on earth, thing would have been a lot easier for him to understand.

"mother, it would be illogical to fake an illness," her smile dropped again, "perhaps you should call him at home to see if he will be available for his lessons tomorrow." She signed a deep sign before she replied,

"yes, perhaps I will, Spock," her eyes saddened as she thought, Sarcasm: he will never be able to understand it, before returning his initial question, bracing herself, "how were your lessons today, my son?" as she had predicted he tensed up.

"Productive." He simply stated before his eyes glanced at the door. "Excuse me, Mother." And before she could say another word he had vanished, most likely to his room. She peered out the window seeing three boys, vanishing just over the horizon, she wanted to call their mothers, but the Vulcan women would only see it as an _emotional_ reaction by a human, and they would be right.


	3. Chapter 3

Spock closed the door to his room, and sat on the floor to meditate. His breathing was steady, his body relaxed, but his mind would not be still. He had showed weakness to his mother, perhaps she had not seen him glance where his classmates were, beyond the yard though she had certainly seen him attempting to catch his breath. He sat for 68.42 minutes, before realizing meditation would not help him tonight, for it would not come. He got up and briskly walked to his mother's library.

Though technically it as a library that went back several generations on his father's side he always thought of it as his mother's. The Vulcan in the room was open with all of the computers and reading monitors but restricted to one shelf of tactile object, if not for the decorations of the room. But, the room was filled with terran books from ceiling to floor, if he could not meditate, perhaps he could read more on the subject. He choose a book at random and began to read; Richard III by Shakespeare, 2076 edition. With care he turned the pages.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam awoke in a clearing, but on either side and all around him cornstalks surrounded him. He thought back, the last thing remembered was being in class. That doesn't make sense, he thought, I ought to at least remember leaving the classroom, but try as he might, he could not remember past Ms. Duublehauser's history lesson on the first contact. He attempted to get up but stayed seated when his head throbbed from the change in elevation, he moaned, and heard rustling behind him.

Jim, attempting to find some corn that hadn't already dried up on the stalks , heard his brother moan and hurried to his side, he burst from the cornstalks evidentially scaring the wits out of his brother, noticing the clutched hand to his heart. He put on his to-be-famous Jim kirk smile.

"Jeez, Sa, you had me worried." Sam, recovering from his near heart failure replied,

"How long hi been out?" Jim wiggled his hand, "wait, no, scratch that. WHY was I out?" Jim gave his brother a worried look, figuring that time school got out and the sun had set a couple hours ago, Jim guestimated six or seven hours.

"What do you mean, you don't remember what happened?"

"No," Sam grabbed his head, "last thing I remember is being in class, did I fall asleep and fall out of my chair or something?" Jim waited a moment before telling him about how Sam had saved him from a sound beating, but seemed to receive worse than he himself had. He explained why they were here in the field, instead of at home as well. Sam blinked a few times, "Mom's gonna be pissed." Jim nodded in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam awoke in a clearing, but on either side and all around him cornstalks surrounded him. He thought back, the last thing remembered was being in class. That doesn't make sense, he thought, I ought to at least remember leaving the classroom, but try as he might, he could not remember past Ms. Duublehauser's history lesson on the first contact. He attempted to get up but stayed seated when his head throbbed from the change in elevation, he moaned, and heard rustling behind him.

Jim, attempting to find some corn that hadn't already dried up on the stalks , heard his brother moan and hurried to his side, he burst from the cornstalks evidentially scaring the wits out of his brother, noticing the clutched hand to his heart. He put on his to-be-famous Jim kirk smile.

"Jeez, Sa, you had me worried." Sam, recovering from his near heart failure replied,

"How long hi been out?" Jim wiggled his hand, "wait, no, scratch that. WHY was I out?" Jim gave his brother a worried look, figuring that time school got out and the sun had set a couple hours ago, Jim guestimated six or seven hours.

"What do you mean, you don't remember what happened?"

"No," Sam grabbed his head, "last thing I remember is being in class, did I fall asleep and fall out of my chair or something?" Jim waited a moment before telling him about how Sam had saved him from a sound beating, but seemed to receive worse than he himself had. He explained why they were here in the field, instead of at home as well. Sam blinked a few times, "Mom's gonna be pissed." Jim nodded in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

After two nights spent in the cornfield and the assurance their mother would be home, the kirk boys wandered back to the house. When they arrived they saw their other, with two officers. Jim sighed, not again he thought. Sam paused and was ready to turn back when one officer spotted them,

"There they are! Kirk boys, front and center, now!" Winoa rolled her eyes and told the officer that her sons were neither criminals nor soldiers, they both ignored her.

"George Samuel Kirk: you have missed enough school to be charged with truancy. On this day you will be taken to a juvenile detention center, where you will receive an education there. Only good behavior will return you here to your family." He turned to the other kirk, "James Tiberius Kirk: due to the continual fights caused upon your classmates have received a detention from your school. Only due to your younger age than the others is the reason for the leniency of the punishment. During this time you will be required to serve the department." Jim glared, "and _possibly,_ learn to respect authority."

Winoa shook her head as Sam rode away with the officers down the road, Jim turned to his other,

"It's your husband's fault we didn't come home or go back to school. The kids at school started the fight. You son was passed out for hours before he awoke and you didn't even try to stop them." Winoa's eyes began to tear up, "will you stop the when they take me?" Jim turned and walked away from the house, Winoa cried out,

"Jimmy, where are you going?" Jim sighed

"Nowhere…"


	7. Chapter 7

Spock stopped running; he realized the sun had set some time ago. He could no longer see the lights of his home, thus knowing he had gone too far, without noticing. He came to a full stop, listening for any sign of movement. He looked around, spotting a grove of rocks, he weighed that waiting out the night would be safer that to try and travel home, creating movement to be preyed upon, in the dangers of the Vulcan wild. He started for the grove, walking briskly but not too loudly. He grabbed a branch, fallen on the ground and continued his way to the rocks.

Spock reached the rocks and determined the safest place to sit out the night, where he could see around him, but to see him would have required more skill. He steadied his breathing and pondered at his second emotional outburst or the day, it seemed that when his mother was concerned it when his feelings got the better of him. His brother's leaving just had to fall on the same day of such emotional turmoil. Perhaps, had it happened any other day, he likely would not have lost his temper, again. He thought about the words against his mother, he again clenched his fists and his breathing and heart rate increased ever so slightly, he took note,

"Fascinating," Spock turned when he heard the noise behind him; he had been careless and forgotten to listen. _Thankfully, _it was _only _his tormenters, Spock sighed relief, and it could have been much, much worse. He showed today that he could hold his own against the boys older than him, even though they were Full Vulcans.

"So today, we have observed that the half-breed, Spock, does indeed HAVE emotions and interesting development in our experiment."

"Shall we now see what was the cause of the effect; which statement brought about the subject's emotional reaction?" Spock furrowed his brows, and spoke,

"Enough experimenting today, I have had enough of being a test subject. May we postpone this for a day, perhaps two?" the boys looked at each other.

"To pause in an experiment when a reaction has come to fruition would be a waste of resources." He paused before starting another barrage of insults, only getting one out, "you're a bastard half-breed, who would…" Spock ran at the boys, barred and ready to fight, this time, the boys were expecting the response. They surrounded the shorter Spock and made a game of shoving him at each other before he could get a good hit in. Only when they stopped their movements and Spock fell to the ground did Spock realize they were being watched.

A le matya was behind them, huge, and hungry. He crashed down upon the oldest boy and began to tear at the boy; the others ran, knowing full well they could not take down a full grown le matya. Spock, though his feelings towards the boy were less than appreciation, did what was not logical, but was indeed human enough. He picked up his branch and jumped on the creatures back, holding onto its fur he began ramming the end of the stick into the creatures head. The le matya left the other boy alone and turned his attention to dismounting Spock.

Around and around like a bucking bronco, only much bigger, and much stronger, not to mention only a little boy was playing the role of the cowboy. Spock's hold being strong, but not strong enough, gets thrown with his back hitting a particularly high rock. The le matya roared and galloped towards Spock, he regained his feet and jumped to meet the beast, a move certainly unexpected. Attempting once more to achieve the Vulcan nerve pinch, this had eluded him many a class periods, apparently the moment simply needed to be right.

The le matya fell with a large thump to the ground. Spock fell to the ground, temporarily motionless and speechless. He gazed at the boy, deciding, moving away from the unconscious beast was a better idea than waiting around for it to wake up. He grabbed two hands and heaved the boy above him on his shoulders and back and began the walking towards home.


	8. Chapter 8

Spock estimated he had carried the weight on his back for 5.92 km before he began to see lights on the horizon. With the time to himself and the unconscious body on his back he evaluated another emotion outburst of the day. Attacking the beast was not logical, the odds of coming out alive.001625 to 46. The adrenaline apparently made the odds not matter any longer and Spock had succeeded, he didn't want to admit it but it _was_ exciting.

The morning cam and Spock at the end of his stamina dropped his burden off his back. From across the plain he was his father making his own way out to the desert, with the sun up and the desert nightlife falling back to the shade. Sarek saw Spock and began to run to him, Spock, spent as he was, simply waited for his father to reach him. Surely four or five extra minutes would not alter my state of being, thought Spock.

Sarek reached Spock in a flurry of billowing clothes, Spock, attempting to give his father a Vulcan acknowledgement, bowed. His father, Vulcan as he was, had an illogical soft spot for his son; he grabbed his shoulders and examined his son for damage.

"Your mother has been worried; it was illogical to leave at night." Spock, gaining new energy to impress his father, Spock answered,

"What had overwhelmed my logic has been eradicated, it will not happen again father." With no more words Sarek grabbed the forgotten boy and walked with his son to their humble home.


End file.
